A gas-insulated switchgear is configured to arrange required devices such as a circuit breaker within a metal container sealed and filled with insulating gas such as SF6 (sulfur hexafluoride) gas. Whether the gas-insulated switchgear is installed indoors or outdoors, strong demand rises for a reduction in the installation area of the gas-insulated switchgear and it is a great challenge to address the problem of the installation of the gas-insulated switchgear while improving storage efficiency in a limited space.
Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration of a gas-insulated switchgear including: a circuit breaker that has two branch outlets facing upward on a side surface thereof and that is arranged with the longitudinal direction set horizontally; a bus-bar-side device that is connected to one of the branch outlets of the circuit breaker; and a line-side device that is connected to the other branch outlet of the circuit breaker, wherein a bus bar included in the bus-bar-side device extends in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the circuit breaker above the circuit breaker and between the two branch outlets.